Stranger
by chanbaekiss
Summary: Inilah yang akan terjadi jika kau membohongi seseorang yang tak berdosa dengan kebohongan-kebohongan lainnya / Anak itu tak pernah tahu setitikpun tentang ibu yang melahirkannya, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan janji ingin membantunya mengenalnya lebih jauh / EXO - Jongin - Kyungsoo - KaiSoo - OC / GS / Jangan tanya kapan updatenya!


_"Jadi, ibuku ada di surga?"_

 _Lelaki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Hn."_

* * *

 **xxXxx**

 **Stranger**

 ** _EXO – Kaisoo. OC. T. GS, AU, OOC. Family, Drama._**

 ** _©chanbaekiss_**

 ** _wp: bbuingbbuingmotherfucker_**

 **xxXxx**

* * *

 _Inilah yang akan terjadi jika kau membohongi seseorang yang tak berdosa dengan kebohongan-kebohongan lainnya._

* * *

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 1**

 **xxXxx**

* * *

Bantingan kardus terakhir dari truk pengangkut barang itu dihempaskan kasar. Suara tubrukan antara lantai dan kardus itu menggema di ruangan yang paling luas dibanding ruangan lain di rumah ini. Belum lagi debunya yang bertebar karena bantingan tadi.

"Achoo!"

Suara bersin terimut yang pernah Kim Jongin dengar itu menggelitik telinganya. Kepala lelaki itu menoleh dan mulutnya mengeluarkan suara kekehan kecil. Setelah berterima kasih dan memberikan uang tip kepada orang-orang yang telah membantunya pindahan, Jongin beristirahat. Merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang masih tertutup kain.

"Ayah, buka dulu kainnya biar tidak banyak debu di baju."

Cicitan itu memaksa tubuh Jongin yang lelah kembali berdiri dan membuka kain putih yang menutupi sofa. Setelah dibuang asal –karena Jongin sangat tidak peduli dengan kain itu, lelaki itu kembali duduk dan menutup matanya lelah. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Seorang gadis kecil duduk disampingnya. Tangannya yang memegang handuk dengan cekatan mengelap keringat dari wajah sang ayah. Jongin tersenyum ketika merasakan kain menyapukan cairan yang siap jatuh. Senyumnya melebar ketika kembali mendengar malaikat kecilnya bersin.

"Ayah harus segera membereskan semuanya sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi flu," Jongin mengambil alih handuk yang dipegang gadis itu dan mengikatnya dikening basahnya. Rambut cokelatnya itu bergoyang ketika ia berdiri semangat. "Hyanggi- _ya_ , tolong dorong kardus-kardus yang tidak terlalu berat ke tempat di mana seharusnya barang-barang itu berada, lalu rapikan sendiri barang-barangmu. Oke?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangkat ibu jarinya. "Oke!"

Jongin menurunkan kardus-kardus berisi tulisan nama gadis itu, Kim Hyanggi. Satu persatu kardus-kardus itu masuk ke ruangan miliknya. Tidak lupa membantu sang ayah, Hyanggi juga berusaha mendorong kardus-kardus berat milik ayahnya kekamarnya yang kebanyakan berhubungan dengan lensa, kamera, dan _tripod._

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri menata lemari televisi dan segala macamnya yang memang anak Sekolah Dasar tidak mampu memindahkannya. Setelah tv siap, Jongin menyalakannya dan mencari siaran untuk anak kecil dan membiarkan bocah-bocah disana bernyanyi menghibur Hyanggi. Gadis itu ikut bernyanyi riang, Jongin-pun mulai hafal karena terlalu sering ikut menonton.

"Pororo~" Gumam Jongin dari dapur.

* * *

Hyanggi melihat ayahnya memejamkan mata di sofa setelah memindahkan semua perabot. Gadis mungil itu berjalan ke arah kamar ayahnya dan membuka pintunya. Berantakan, masih banyak kardus belum dirapikan. Ia membuka salah satu kardus yang berisikan buku-buku milik ayahnya.

Jemari mungilnya dengan hati-hati memindahkan buku-buku berat itu ke lemari. Sampai akhirnya ia memegang buku yang berada di tumpukan paling bawah. Bersampul biru tua beludru dan sangat berdebu. Hyanggi yang memang sangat sensitif terhadap debu langsung membenarkan maskernya dan membersihkannya. Mata bundarnya membaca tulisan di sampul depan buku itu. Kalimat pertama ditulis berantakan dengan tinta hitam, sedangkan kalimat kedua begitu cantik layaknya ukiran dengan tinta merah.

– _Momen dimana aku jatuh cinta._

 _Cinta pertamaku._ –

Baru saja ia berniat membuka isi dari buku tebal itu, buku itu telah direnggut oleh Jongin.

"A-ayah?"

"Buku ini isinya.. senonoh, kau belum cukup umur untuk melihat hal-hal seperti yang ada di dalam buku ini," jawab Jongin sebelum ditanya. Hyanggi meringis jijik. Wajah Jongin memang tampak panik dan pegangan tangannya terhadap buku itu memang erat. "Jangan pernah buka-buka buku ini lagi, mengerti?"

Hyanggi mengangguk paham dan berjalan keluar kamar Jongin. Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya, lega namun hatinya seperti masih terbebani. Dibuangnya buku itu ke atas meja, badannya berbalik dan ditutupnya pintu kamar. Matanya beradu pandang dengan gadis kecilnya.

"Maaf, ayah.." Hyanggi tampak bersalah.

Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya, menepuk kepala Hyanggi singkat. "Tak apa."

* * *

"Jadi, ayah dulu tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek di daerah sini?"

Jongin menggumam. "Hn, dari ayah kecil, toko _jajjangmyeon_ ini sudah ada," jawab Jongin sambil menyeruput mie-nya. "Rasanya masih sama."

Ayah dan anak itu menyeruput mie kesukaan mereka dengan lahap, karena _pindahan_ itu tidak mudah dan melelahkan. Meskipun belum rapi semua, setidaknya meja makan mereka sudah bisa digunakan. Tidak mungkin memasak hari ini karena alat masak masih tersimpan rapi dikardus dan Jongin sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyiapkan semuanya sendiri.

Setelah selesai, Hyanggi tidak lupa mengucapkan syukur atas makanan yang sedang ia cerna. Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Selepas ayah itu membereskan bekas makannya, keduanya duduk bersebelahan di sofa dan menonton tv. Tidak ketinggalan adegan berebut _channel_. Namun Jongin membiarkan Hyanggi memonopoli tv.

"Kita disini berapa lama, Yah?"

"Satu tahun."

Hyanggi menghela nafas. "Ayah seperti buronan."

Lengan Jongin melingkar di bahu Hyanggi. "Kan kontraknya hanya setahun. Lagian karena setahun itu tidak sebentar, ayah mengajakmu pindah juga. Kalau disini nyaman, kita bisa menetap disini."

"Kasihan kakek dan nenek kalau aku tidak kembali ke desa," ujarnya pelan. "Lagipula biasanya juga ayah kalau pindah bekerja tidak pernah mau ke daerah Seoul. Kenapa tiba-tiba kesini?"

Jongin diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anak semata wayangnya. Bahunya mengangkat, tanda tak tahu.

"Ayah pikir sekarang sudah aman," dikecupnya puncak kepala Hyanggi. "Sepertinya sih sudah aman."

"Aman apanya?" Anak gadisnya kebingungan.

"Aman karena ayah sudah tidak perlu merepotkan kakek dan nenek. Sekarang kan ayah yang menjagamu, jadi aman."

Masih tidak mengerti, namun akhirnya Hyanggi manggut-manggut. Mungkin maksudnya biar tidak menyusahkan kakek dan nenek, pikirnya. Karena selama Jongin kerja diluar kota, Hyanggi dijaga oleh kakek dan neneknya. Merekapun butuh istirahat dengan tidak menjaga cucunya.

"Oh! Aku lupa mau bertanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang ibu. Apa makam ibu ada disini?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir dan berusaha menyiapkan jawaban. Gadis kecil disampingnya masih menunggu jawaban. Apakah ayah lupa dimana makam ibu, tanyanya dalam hati.

"I-iya, makamnya disini." Jawabnya kikuk.

"Kalau begitu besok kita _jenguk_ ya? Aku ingin tahu dimana abu dari ibu disimpan, jadi aku bisa antar bunga dan berdoa disana," Pintanya sungguh-sungguh. Matanya tiba-tiba layu. "Aku kan tidak pernah tahu siapa nama ibuku, aku yakin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui nama ibuku."

Jongin menatap mata Hyanggi yang sangat menunjukan kalau ia ingin pergi. Menelan ludah kasar, Jongin akhirnya mengangguk. "Tentu."

 _Tentu._

Gadis itu berseru dan memeluknya erat.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Hyanggi sudah bangun dan mandi. Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri kamar ayahnya dan membangunkan lelaki itu riang. Jongin membuka paksa matanya yang masih lelah itu. Melihat seringaian Hyanggi, dia pun akhirnya ingat apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang.

"Ayo, ayah!"

"Tetapi pemakamannya cukup jauh, Hyanggi," jawabnya dengan suara serak. Melihat wajah Hyanggi yang ditekuk, Jongin mendesah lelah. "Sebelum kesana kita harus sarapan dulu dan ayah tidak ada tenaga untuk memasak, jadi kita makan diluar dulu. Oke?"

Gadis itu menjawab dengan ibu jarinya yang mengacung. Lagi, dia lari keluar dan kembali ke kamarnya. Jongin duduk di tempat tidurnya dan melirik buku bersampulkan kain beludru yang belum ia simpan dengan baik. Ada alasannya kenapa buku itu tak pernah dilihatnya kembali dan disimpan ditempat yang Hyanggi tak akan bisa raih.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali hati Jongin saat melihat Hyanggi memangku buku itu kemarin. Bahkan mengingat buku itu masih disimpannya saja Jongin-pun merasa sakit. Namun dia akan lebih sakit lagi jika kehilangan buku itu, jurnal fotonya dahulu. Bukan berisikan hal senonoh seperti alasannya kemarin.

Jongin bersyukur sebanyak-banyaknya karena gadis kecilnya tak sempat membukanya.

* * *

"Lee Eunjae?"

Jongin mengangguk ketika menunjuk laci yang berisikan guci putih berhiaskan bunga teratai itu. Laci kaca yang dimaksud sebagai makam dari istrinya itu tampak sepi, seperti tidak pernah ada yang datang. Hyanggi manatapnya dengan tatapan, serius?

"Itu ibumu."

Hyanggi mengerutkan keningnya. Mata bundarnya memandang foto yang dipajang dan kembali keheranan. Gadis itu ingat betul apa yang dikatakan kakek dan neneknya, Hyanggi itu kloningan dari ibunya. Betul-betul seperti anak kembar. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melihat kemiripan dengan perempuan di foto yang bernama Lee Eunjae itu.

"Tidak mirip denganku."

Jongin mendesah. "Mungkin ibumu tidak _photogenic_?"

"Ayah!"

"Ayah tidak tahu, Hyanggi. Itu memang ibumu."

Hyanggi ikut mendesah. Baru kali ini dia melihat foto ibunya dan mendapati bahwa wanita yang selama ini dibilang mirip dengannya ternyata tidak mirip sama sekali. Kata kakek, ibunya memiliki mata bundar yang indah sama sepertinya. Di foto tempat abu dari ibunya itu berbeda, sipit tidak seperti miliknya.

Nenek juga bilang kalau wajah ibunya dan dirinya bagai pinang dibelah dua, tak ada beda. Hyanggi memandang foto yang agak jauh diatas. Tak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Hyanggi menghela nafasnya dan mengoper bunga-bunga kecil yang ia siapkan pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak sampai."

Jongin menerimanya dan menaruhnya disana. Memimpin doa, Hyanggi-pun mengikuti Jongin. Jongin membiarkan Hyanggi mengobrol sebentar dengan ibunya, Jongin bisa mendengar semua percakapan Hyanggi dan tahu ketika Hyanggi akhirnya pamit. Hyanggi akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dan menghampiri Jongin yang menunggu diluar.

"Kenapa ayah tidak ikut mengobrol?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng dan menggenggam tangan gadisnya. "Karena ayah sudah sering mengobrol dengannya, sedangkan kau kan belum pernah. Jadi ayah membiarkan kalian berdua."

"Ayah tidak rindu ibu?"

"Ayah selalu kangen ibumu," tangkas Jongin spontan. Hyanggi beringsut ke pelukannya. "Kau saja yang tidak terlalu kenal dengan ibumu bisa rindu, apalagi ayah."

"Semoga ibu beristirahat dalam damai."

* * *

Pagi itu dimana Jongin sibuk mengurus segala keperluan sekolah Hyanggi. Ini pertama kalinya Hyanggi masuk sekolah di daerah yang baru baginya itu. Jongin sudah siap dengan ransel biru muda bergambarkan Pororo dibahunya.

"Ayo!"

Hyanggi menggigit roti panggangnya dan berjalan cepat keluar rumah. Jongin dengan cepat menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Anak dan ayah itu berlari keluar, berusaha tidak terlalu telat yang memang sebenarnya mereka sudah telat. Membuka kunci pintu mobil, Hyanggi melompat masuk lalu disusul Jongin.

"Sekolahmu sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi ayah ada kerjaan pagi ini. Jadi ingat-ingat jalan yang akan kita lewati ya, jaga-jaga kalau ayah tidak bisa jemput siang nanti."

Hyanggi menggumam sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu sibuk melihat separator jalan dan mengingat rute pulang nanti. Biasanya Hyanggi juga tidak pernah dijemput kakek ataupun nenek, namun karena wilayah baru tidak mungkin Jongin membiarkan anaknya kesasar.

Sesampainya di depan sekolah, Hyanggi membuka pintu mobil dan berpamitan dengan ayahnya dari luar mobil.

"Baik-baik ya?" Jongin mencubit pipi Hyanggi gemas.

"Iya! Aku sayang ayah!"

"Ayah juga."

Jongin tersenyum melihat gadisnya berlari ke dalam dengan tas yang bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan. Setelah memastikan ia tidak bisa melihat anaknya lagi, Jongin kembali menyetir untuk mencapai studio tempatnya bekerja.

* * *

KLIK.

Pantulan cahaya bersinar dan kembali meredup. Seorang wanita dengan baju minim berdiri dibawah sorotan lampu berwarna putih sehingga ia satu-satunya objek yang paling bersinar disana. Baju terusan hitamnya yang penuh payet itu berpendar indah.

Kim Jongin memegang kamera kesayangannya ditengah-tengah dua lampu tambahan. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya dia menyenter gadis itu agar tepat ditengah hasil gambar. Sembari memberitahu pose-pose apa yang seharusnya gadis itu lakukan.

" _Break coffee time._ "

Seorang gadis berteriak disana. Model itu membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan posisinya, begitu juga staf yang lainnya. Jongin menaruh kameranya dan melihat hasil-hasil jepretannya di monitor. Masih kurang baginya, sehingga ia masih harus mengambil beberapa foto lagi.

Sudah sebulan lamanya mereka menetap ditempat baru mereka. Hyanggi beradaptasi dengan baik, salah satu sifat turunannya Jongin sepertinya. Lelaki itu selama ini belum pernah ditelepon oleh pihak sekolah karena hal buruk –dan itu bagus.

Sebulan lamanya juga Jongin bekerja di studio yang cukup besar ini. Majalah besar menyewanya dengan bayaran yang tak kecil, jadi tanggung jawabnya juga sesuai dengan harga jualnya. Bagusnya disini semua orang tidak peduli dengan kehidupan orang lain. Jongin merasa aman. Karena beberapa kali juga Hyanggi terpaksa berada disini setelah pulang sekolah karena jam istirahat Jongin yang tidak banyak ketika menjemput Hyanggi.

Melihat jam tangan, Jongin sadar ini waktunya Hyanggi pulang sekolah. Tangannya merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setelah mengetik nomor ponsel Hyanggi yang dihafalnya –karena Jongin bukan tipe orang yang membuang waktu mencari nama Hyanggi di kontak, telepon itu langsung menyambung. Biasanya Hyanggi menyalakan ponselnya jika tidak sedang dikelas.

" _Halo?_ "

"Halo, nak? Sudah bisa pulang ya?"

" _Aku baru saja ingin telepon ayah. Sekarang hujan diluar, ayah tidak tahu ya?_ "

Jongin berjalan keluar studio dan mendengar suara dentuman air yang menabrak atap. "Oh, iya. Apa kau bawa payung?"

" _Tidak. Ayah tidak bisa jemput?_ " Tanyanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Ayah sedang istirahat, tapi tidak sampai tiga puluh menit. Sebentar ayah coba suruh orang untuk menjemputmu, ya?"

" _Tidak usah, aku pinjam payung ke ibu guru saja._ " Ujar Hyanggi ditelepon.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak bisa pinjam kabari ayah ya."

" _Iya._ "

Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya ketika Hyanggi mematikan teleponnya. Sedikit khawatir, namun akhirnya kekhawatiran Jongin tersingkirkan ketika seseorang memberikannya kopi hangat. Kembali sibuk dengan urusannya, Jongin sampai lupa dengan gadisnya.

* * *

Mata bundar itu memandang hujan deras yang turun dengan beringasnya. Beberapa kali petir menyambar diatas sana, beberapa anak murid yang menunggu dijemputpun kaget. Karena masih banyak orang di sekolah, Hyanggi tidak masalah harus menunggu sampai hujan reda.

Gadis itu melihat seseorang dengan payung berwarna kuning berjalan mendekat. Setelah orang itu sampai di koridor yang tentunya tidak terkena hujan, orang itu menyingkapkan payungnya yang cukup besar itu dan menutupnya.

Hyanggi terkejut karena ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya di masa depan.

Wanita itu benar-benar mirip dengan pantulan dirinya di cermin, hanya saja lebih dewasa. Wanita yang Hyanggi maksud itu berjalan mendekati dirinya. Hyanggi yang masih kaget hanya bisa diam dan menunggunya mendekat.

"Kim Hyanggi?"

Hyanggi masih diam dan memandangi wajah wanita itu lekat.

"Kim Hyanggi, kan?"

"I-iya, anda siapa ya?"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan membuat mata bulatnya sedikit menyipit. Matanya terlihat berair sedikit, seperti terharu. Cantik, puji Hyanggi dalam hati.

"Aku Do Kyunghee, saudari kembar ibumu."

"Eh?"

* * *

 **xxXxx**

 **To Be Continue**

 **xxXxx**

* * *

 **A/N:** HEHE… Hai.

Apakabar? Gue? Baik, selalu kena writers block, sibuk juga sih, tapi kangen!

Ngga mau banyak cingcong, cuma mau nyalurin ide aja. Ini masih nyambung sama ff **Chanbaek** yg " **Mommy, Pororo, and Daddy"** karena pada mau dibikinin ff family kan? Nih, gue jabanin. BTW kalo ada typo maapin ngga sempet baca ulang dan edit lagi. Ini ide pasaran ngga sih? Udah pernah baca belom yang modelnya begini? Kalo pasaran gue malu nih soalnya haha.

Udah ya gitu aja heheheheee

Jangan like doang lu! Awas ya! Gue catet nama lu /galaq


End file.
